Keirana Silverfire
Keirana Sandra Felicia Silverfire is a human(quarter high elf) mage. Her location is unknown, but people are pretty sure she awhile ago gave birth to Katharyn. 'Appearance' First thing you might notice about Keirana is a young average lengthed woman that is carying her child in her arms. She have long hair, alittle curly actually, and a missing ring finger on the left hand. If you study her harder, you notice her hazel coloured eyes with butterfly shaped eyelasher, fubsy lips and a sharped chin. Her ears can be called abit pointier then general human. She generally wears a quite hanging clothes and some skirt to avoid showing her fubsy body. Most of her time, she wears a emerald crystal that hangs in a golden chain, although a quite short chain so the necklace might sit alittle to tight. 'Lore' Keirana was birthed in Lakeshire as the third sister of a human female that was a mage. But apparently she had some genes of a high elf, which made Keirana's ear tip pointer and her figure abit thinner than most human females. Her father was hardly nearby her as a child, sad enough her father died for assassination. The last thing she had that came from her father was a ring that Keirana didn't knew was cursed. As Keirana continued to wear the ring, unconsciousness of that the ring began to corrupt her left ring finger and arm, she aswell felt weakened. In the end, when hope had almost died, she searched for someone to purge her. In the end she found a paladin that saved her arm but not the ring finger, because it was already destroyed into the bones even. The only one that Keirana really felt love and care for was her grandmother who lived in Sentinel Hill and learned Keirana how to write and infact abit of tailoring that Keirana quickly forgot since she was more interested to draw her fantasy. When Keirana was about eighteen years old, she went to Stormwind to study arcanical sources and learned quite fast. Meanwhile she was there, she realised that alot of people got hurt all the time so Keirana began to study in medicine in hope of becoming a nurse or even doctor. Outland and proffessions After awhile, she interrupted her studies in medicine as she left Azeroth and went to the unknown outland. As she came to Shattrath, she met several refugees but aswell a priestess that was aswell a tailorist that made lovely dresses. Keirana seemed to not knowing that and asked where the dresses came from; the tailorist laughed and told her the whole part about being a tailorist. In the end, Keirana asked her if she could learn her abit how to combinate cloth with thread. When Keirana came back to Azeroth, she decided to stay on abit calmer place then Stormwind so she lived in Darnassus for about a month or two before going up to Northrend. As she lived in Darnassus, she tried to find someone to spend time with in a beloving way. (Or if you wish to call it "spend time with for the rest of your life", point is, you understand ok?). She failed one after another and realized she should go on with the journey to Northrend. Northrend While Keirana was in Northrend, she was mostly in Dalaran to study sorcery but some of the time, went out in other parts in Northrend such as Dragonblight there she most of her time, fought against scourge and thought of her life in a disappointing way. Keirana infact went abit from Northrend to Stormwind as she spend time with one of her former lovers and realized that she still had feelings for him. She in the end spoke to him about it and heard from him the same feelings. As she ended the Northrend journey she came back to Stormwind and inawhile recently gave birth to her little daughter Katharyn. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Females